


Control

by Jomel10



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jomel10/pseuds/Jomel10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buy Out AU - In response to this prompt on the kink meme: "Walt pressures Jesse into sex. Jesse is aroused by it but emotionally all over the place, crying about it. Walt is turned on by Jesse crying."</p><p>What if Skyler hadn't arrived home when she did? What if Walt had more in mind for Jesse than simply him staying for dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Breaking Bad belongs to Vince Gilligan. Not me.

_Why had he agreed to this, again?_

It hadn't been Jesse's idea, of course. It had been Mr White's suggestion for him to come over to his house to discuss their business disagreements. Jesse should have known not to accept that invitation. He had been stupid to believe he could convince Mr White to see things his and Mike's way. It wasn't as though Mr White ever listened to him anyway. Why the hell would he start now?

The conversation had gone as badly as Jesse had expected, with Walt not even giving his ideas any real thought. The older man had gone off on a tangent, as he liked to do, about some old business partners he had once had, and a bad decision he had made. Jesse had listened politely, pointing out to Walt that the two situations were nothing alike.

And this is where Jesse now found himself. Sat in his partner's living room, trying to set himself free from the life he could no longer be a part of, with Mr White not willing to allow him to go.

Finally, Walt spoke up again, his words hard and determined. And upon hearing them, Jesse knew he was fighting a battle he couldn't win.

“Jesse, you once asked me if I was in the meth business or the money business.” Walt looked up from his glass, and eyed Jesse. “I'm in the empire business.”

Jesse gaped back at him, and managed a small shake of his head. Bringing a hand up to cover his ever worsening head ache, he replied, “I don't know, Mr White. Is a meth empire really something to be _that_ proud of?”

They both stayed silent for a few moments after that, with Jesse looking at the door, as if he expected it to open and for someone to walk in any second, while Walt went back to gazing down at his near empty glass. It was as if neither of them knew what to say to the other any longer, it was as if they were worlds apart.

_Maybe they were._

When Jesse finally fixated on Walt once more, he saw that the older man was eye balling him back, and the look he saw in those cold eyes was making Jesse very uncomfortable. It was almost predatory. He suddenly noticed that Mr White had probably drunk far too much, and that realisation helped him to decide that it would probably be best for him to be on his way. 

Jesse let out an audible sigh, and glanced at the clock. “I should get going, Mr White. Before someone gets home and its all, like, awkward and shit. I can call you tomorrow if you want?”

Walt shrugged, toying with the glass of whisky he held. “Why rush?” He muttered, taking another sip. “There's nobody home.” He smiled, as if he had said something amusing. “I'm not expecting anybody, Jesse. My kids are gone, and Skyler comes and goes as she pleases.” With an angry frown, he then gulped down the rest of the liqueur. “It's not any of _my_ business.” There was a tense pause before he met Jesse's gaze once more. “Apparently.” 

Jesse watched him nervously. “It's all so fucked up, Mr White.” He whispered. “Your family, me and Andrea.” He hesitated for a few seconds, before adding; “What happened with Drew Sharp...”

Walt's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward slightly. “And Gale, Jesse? Don't forget Gale.”

Jesse shook his head, disbelieving. “Forget? As if I-” He broke off, averting his eyes from Mr White's accusing stare. He then whispered, pained, “I never wanted-”

“And you think I did?” Walt quickly snapped, cutting him off.

“ _No!_ ” Jesse shouted, suddenly on his feet, exasperated. He could feel his patience was at an end, but with one cold stare from Walt, he stopped. With a heavy sigh, he sat back down again, his hands balling into fists. “No, Mr White. I'm not saying that.” He wiped furiously at his wet eyes. “I just - I can't deal with this shit any more, man. It never fucking stops, it never goes away. It's in my head, twenty fucking four hours a day!” He looked toward Mr White hopelessly. “And there's no one who fucking understands what this is _doing_ to me!”

Walt's face was suddenly etched with concern. Placing the glass on the table beside him, he stood and moved to Jesse's side quickly. Jesse pulled away from him, holding his hands up as if to ward Walt away, and then wiping furiously at the tears that had formed in his eyes. Walt frowned, and then crouched down beside Jesse, placing a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder. 

“It's gonna be okay,” he whispered to him, and Jesse was suddenly reminded of the day they had hunted for and found the ricin cigarette together. Walt had comforted, or some might say _manipulated_ , Jesse that day, tightening his control on his young partner. And now Mike was suddenly between them, threatening to take that control, to take Jesse, away from Walt. Jesse knew enough about his partner to know that Walt was not going to just let that happen. Jesse was his, his partner, _his_ student. He was _his._

And Jesse would not be allowed to forget it.

“Don't worry about this stuff any more, Jesse.” Walt breathed to him, his lips touching Jesse's ear. “I'll keep you safe. Okay, son? You're safe.” 

Unable to stop himself responding to his kind words, Jesse found himself, almost inadvertently leaning even closer to Walt, moving right into his partner's personal space. Walt let out a small moan, and then the hand that had been holdng so tightly onto Jesse's shoulder began to move, stroking his arm and then finally resting on his knee. Jesse raised his head questionally, surprised by the unexpected touching. He was even more shocked when that hand abruptly moved to his cheek and Mr White was suddenly inclining his head toward him, pressing his lips against Jesse's...

Completely stunned, Jesse reacted, pulling away from Walt and staring at him with wide, panicked eyes. 

“What the hell, Mr White?”

Walt met his gaze, apparently hesitating, unsure how to take Jesse's reaction. Recovering quickly, he reached out for Jesse again, who couldn't help but recoil away. Walt then spoke softly, “I need this, Jesse. I need this from you now. I need to feel _something_ too.”

Jesse shook his head, not comprehending. “I don't get you, man!” He was perplexed. What kind of game was this? 

Anger then surged within Jesse when he saw that Walt was obviously resisting the urge to laugh. The younger man was even more confused when Walt smiled, almost fondly, at him.

“You said it yourself, Jesse.” Walt said quietly. “You want to share the pain with someone, share everything you've been through. Who better to share it with than with me? We can get through this together. Just for tonight.” His hand grasped Jesse's and he leaned in once again, his soothing words having their desired effect, and relaxing Jesse. Against his better judgement, Jesse's guard did go down and he actually moved closer to Mr White. The older man nodded in encouragement. “That's it, son. Let me look after you.” Walt took hold of his hand again, and this time, Jesse didn't pull away. 

Walt was so close, Jesse could feel his breath.

“Let me give you what you need.”

The second time Mr White's lips met Jesse's, Jesse responded. They kissed, both their eyes tightly closed. Jesse was surprised to find it was not an altogether unpleasant experience, kissing a dude. Even kissing an old dude like Mr White. His lips were rougher than any girl Jesse had been with, but Jesse liked the firm hold Walt had on the back of his head. It felt good, to be dominated. Finally, Walt moved back, and smiled at Jesse, his eyes shining with triumph. “Wasn't so bad, was it?” The older man smirked. Jesse said nothing, though his quickened breathing must have told Walt all he needed to know. Walt then glanced down, and Jesse reddened when they both realised how hard he was. With a smile, Walt rubbed at Jesse's very obvious erection through his pants, and Jesse let out a whimper, trying to shove the older man's hand away. 

Walt actually chuckled. “Wasn't bad at all then?”

Jesse's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and he quickly looked away. 

He could still feel Mr White's stare scorching into him. He glanced up at the man once more, and saw that he was offering his hand to Jesse. After a seconds indecision, Jesse took it and allowed Walt to pull him to his feet and lead him down a small corridor, arriving at a door. Walt then pushed open the door, revealing his bedroom. Jesse stared at the bed before him, horrified at what he knew the older man intended. He practicaly jumped away from Walt, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, and he shook his head wordlessly.

“It's okay, Jesse,” Walt told him, gently.

“Mr White, I-”

“I want you to come to bed with me,” Walt continued. There was no hint from him that this was all some sick joke. 

“No way, man,” Jesse breathed, taking a step back. “I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine. The couch is good for me, Mr White.”

“I want you in here.”

Jesse chewed on his lip.

“I can't.”

“Please, Jesse.” Walt whispered. “Will you do this for me? I just want to be with you. I want to feel you, know you.” His eyes bore into Jesse's, imploring him. “No one understands me like you do, son.”

“So, we can, you know, like, talk.” Jesse said desperately. “I'm not a homo, Mr White. Neither are you. You've got a wife...”

Walt's lips twitched, and he looked away from Jesse quickly, staring at the wall. “A wife that won't let me touch her...”

Jesse closed his eyes. Mr White wanted him. He cared about him enough to want to do _this_ with him. Was that such a bad thing? Jesse's eyes flickered open again and he stared down at the bed, his hands clasped in front of him. “Will it hurt?”

Walt's face was a picture of tenderness. “I wouldn't hurt you, Jesse. Trust me.”

Trust him? Did Jesse trust Mr White?

After everything they had been through, and with Jesse planning on leaving his old mentor behind, didn't he owe him something? Didn't he owe him _this_?

“What do you want me to do?” Jesse finally managed, giving in, the tears slipping down his face. He spoke so quietly that Walt had to clearly strain to hear him.

“Take off your shirt,” Walt urged him, offering out his hand. “Here, I'll help you.”

Jesse only cried more silent tears as he began to pull off his shirt, and tried not to tremble when Mr White leaned in closer to aid him. Mr White was watched Jesse closely, obviously aroused by what was happening. It made Jesse's blood run cold. Throwing the T-shirt to the ground and out of the way, Mr White then grabbed Jesse by his shoulders, and shoved him onto the softness of the bed. Jesse had no time to prepare himself however, as Mr White quickly clambered on after him, pinning Jesse down, and none to gently.

He kissed Jesse on the lips again, this time more passionately, and then moved his attention to his neck, sucking and licking. Moaning softly, Mr White cupped Jesse through his clothes, and then began to gently stroke him. Jesse soon found himself even harder, unable to stop his body's natural reactions. He saw Mr White's eyes flash with triumph as he continued his ministrations, rubbing Jesse firmly, and making him gasp. “You see?” Mr White whispered. “You do want this.”

Jesse didn't have the fight in him to resist any more. Maybe Mr White was right. Maybe this is what he wanted, what he needed. Someone who understood him. And who knew him better than Mr White? He lay there perfectly still, moaning softly, allowing the older man to do what he wanted. It felt good, after all. And that was all that mattered, right?

Mr White was smiling down at him knowingly, and that smile twisted Jesse's gut. His partner returned his attention to Jesse's chest then, toying with his nipples, sucking on one, and then the other. Jesse writhed under his touch, only spurring Mr White on further. 

“You like that,” Walt whispered. “Don't you?”

Jesse could only whimper in response. Walt licked at Jesse's nipples once more, his hands searching the young man's chest, his hands moving lower...

Walt paused momentarily, turning his head toward the door. After a moment's hesitation, he then shrugged, and with a small smile, he went back to his task, his hand sliding inside Jesse's pants.

Jesse, however, had heard the sound too. He moaned, pushing Walt's hand away. “Wait, Mr White, did you hear something?”

Walt, his voice husky, replied with a curt, “I didn't hear anything, Jesse,” and then moved his hand to Jesse's groin once more.

Jesse shook his head, trying to sit up. “No, don't, Mr White. I know I heard something. Was it, like, a door closing? Didn't you hear it?”

Walt didn't even pause, he simply slammed Jesse back down, flat on his back, onto the bed.

“It's nobody,” the older man replied, breathlessly. Jesse cringed when he felt Walt's breath on his ear. “It's nothing to worry about.”

But Jesse was worried. He attempted to move again, and again found himself forced back down, only this time with more force. “I told you not to move, Jesse.” Jesse heard the barely hidden threat in his tone. And then, quickly as it came, it was gone. The hold lessened, and Jesse was able to move again. “It's okay, son,” Walt purred to him, his sudden rage apparently subsided, stroking his arm gently, and the kid could do nothing but give in to those gentle touches. “You're okay, baby. There's nothing to be afraid of, I swear. Relax and let me worry about everything. I'll take care of you. Isn't that what you want, Jesse? Don't you want to be looked after?”

In response to his soothing words, Jesse did calm down. Baby? Exactly what did Mr White see him as? He laid there, letting Walt manoeuvre him further up the bed. But as soon as the older man took hold of his cock and began to stroke, he tensed up once more. 

“Wait,” Jesse moaned. “Please-”

“Ssh,” Walt replied, his breathing laboured as he returned again to licking and sucking hard on Jesse's nipples as he stroked him. “Hold still. You want to get this right for me, don't you?” 

“But, this is your bed-”

“And?”

Jesse flinched at the coldness in his voice. “But, don't you wanna-”

Mr White's look was so cold. “It's my bed, Jesse, yes. And I'll share it with whoever I want. Do you understand?”

Jesse could only stare up at him, his breathing laboured, both aroused and fearful. He had nothing else he could say. 

Mr White wasn't there now. Heisenberg had taken over.

Walt smirked down at Jesse, and Jesse again felt as if he was under intense scrutiny. He suddenly felt very embarrased. He was completely at Mr White's mercy, and the thought was both terrifying, and intoxicating. Evidently ensuring that he kept his weight pressed down on Jesse, Mr White grabbed for Jesse's belt, and quickly undid it, roughly pulling Jesse's pants, followed by his boxers, down to his ankles. Jesse cringed, never having felt so exposed before. He looked up at Walt, who nodded down at him appreciatively. Walt took hold of Jesse's manhood again, and began to jerk him off. Jesse cried out as the pleasure hit him, and he screwed his eyes up tightly.

“That's it, Jesse.” Walt murmered. “You want this.”

Walt, with a deep breath, stopped stroking the now writhing Jesse to unbuckle his own belt, lowering his trousers just enough to free his cock. Walt then reached across to his bedside cabinet, not taking his eyes off of the squirming boy beneath him, and groped impatiently for the small tube he remembered was lying on the top. Finally, his fingers found the tube and he seized it, quickly unscrewing the cap. He then carefully squeezed some of the wet contents into his hands and coated his own cock in the slimy and cold lubrication, before turning Jesse onto his side, and then applying the same to Jesse's small but so inviting hole. When he felt that the younger man was prepared, Walt than pushed a finger inside of Jesse, causing him to grunt and clench at the uncomfortable and unexpected feeling.

Jesse writhed and groaned as Walt continued to push his finger in and out of him. Before the younger man was even able to grow accustomed to the strange sensation, Walt was adding a second, and then a third. Jesse tried to grab for Walt's hands, wanted him to stop the burning pain, but Walt merely seized Jesse's floundering hands, and held them in his own hand, while he continued to stretch the boy ever further with the other. After a few excruciating minutes for Jesse, Walt finally removed his fingers all together, and the boy was able to let out a sigh of relief. The respite didn't last long however, as very soon Walt was pushing him back onto his back, and then lifting Jesse’s legs so that they could rest over his shoulders.

Suddenly, Jesse was absolutely fucking sure that he didn't want to go along with this any longer. He was certain that Mr White had lost his mind, and he fought against the other man, trying to pull his trapped hands free. He heard Walt snarl in annoyance, felt the other man's grip tighten on his hand, and he found himself frozen in place once more. When he felt the head of Walt's cock pushing up against his hole, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. His watery eyes then bulged almost painfully out of their sockets when he felt Walt actually begin to push inside, burning and stretching, a million times more painful then the fingers had been.

_Oh shit, no._

Jesse whimpered frantically and he clenched his hands, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets surrounding him, and using his feet as leverage to try his very best to push himself away.

Walt growled, leaning forward to grab at Jesse's hips, dragging him back towards his body.

Jesse cried out, beginning to struggle in earnest, but once again found himself ceasing his resistance when he heard Walt whisper, "Jesse, relax," and then his mentor was capturing his dry, cracked lips in a fiery kiss as he moved his body forward, making Jesse scream in shock as he was impaled on the cock invading him. Jesse's hand unclenched from the bed cover that he had in a death-grip, making its way to Walt's shoulders, clinging on for dear life as the older man began to thrust wildly into his small body. Jesse’s cock was slapping between their stomachs, leaking pre-come with each thrust of Walt’s hips, making him repeatedly moan and clench his ass. Walt gasped at the sensation of having Jesse clench down around him. “Yeah... oh yeah. That's right...” 

Using his hold on Jesse's hands as leverage, Walt picked up speed, slamming harder and harder into the body beneath him. Jesse let out a long, loud cry as his legs dangled uselessly along the sides of Walt’s hips. Walt leaned his head down to capture Jesse’s mouth, sliding his tongue inside as he continued his punishing thrusts. Jesse, overcome with the sensations and the closeness, kissed back, no longer caring about who was doing this to him, and why.

Walt chuckled triumphantly as Jesse cried out and his whole body spasmed when he hit something inside of him, bringing even more tears to the boy’s eyes. Walt growled, aiming for that spot deep inside Jesse, hitting his prostate again and again. Walt stared down at Jesse as he continued to thrust, seeing those tears and revelling in them and what they meant. Letting out a snarl, he bit down viciously on Jesse's neck, marking him. 

Jesse moved his head to the side, crying out and cursing Walt every time he hit that sensitive spot inside of him. “Fuck, Mr White. Fuck!” 

Walt growled in response. “Who do you belong to, Jesse?”

Jesse actually cried out at those words, to overcome to reply.

Walt grabbed at Jesse's throat, making his partner gasp in pain.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Jesse whimpered. “You, Mr White. Please...”

Walt's eyes blazed. He released his grip, grabbing hold of Jesse's hands instead. “That's right. You're mine, Jesse. _Mine._ ”

Hearing those words, Jesse couldn't hold back any longer. He gave himself up to Walt completely, moving his hips up, meeting every thrust. He lasted only a few moments more before he cried out as he came hard. Feeling Jesse's body shuddering beneath him was enough to send Walt tumbling over the edge too, and with one last thrust inside the boy, Walt threw his head back, as he came deeply within Jesse, holding on to him unbearably tightly as he released his load into him.

“ _Fuck yes!_ ”

With a gasp, Walt then collapsed on top of Jesse, utterly spent. Jesse brought his arms to circle around Walt's back once his hands were released, trying to pull him into an embrace. There was a lot of aches and pain from his whole body from where his mentor had been pounding into him, but he didn't mind it so much any more. 

They stayed there, like that, the two of them, as they tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

Walt recovered first, and pulled away from Jesse, landing on his back beside him. He stared, open mouthed, up at the ceiling, breathing hard. He was smiling in satisfaction.

Jesse whispered, “Mr White?”

Walt didn't speak for a short while, he just continued to stare. Finally, he turned, looking over at his wide eyed, trembling partner, and gave him a small smile of encouragement. He leaned across, pressing his lips to the younger man's one more time. “That was great, Jesse.” He told him. “Thanks.” Without another word, Walt rolled off of the bed, and made his way carefully to the door in front of them. Jesse curled up behind him, holding himself tightly. His whole body was still shaking. Walt gave him a disinterested glance. “I'm going to take a shower,” He announced nonchalantly. “You can show yourself out, can't you?” 

Jesse sat up slowly, staring at Walt with some disbelief, and also with a little hurt. “You want me to go?”

A cruel look spread across Walt's face. “Jesse, I have work in the morning. Yes, that's right. Some of us still have to go to work. And Skyler will be home soon. In fact, I think I heard her come in. So if you don't mind-”

Jesse was horrified. “But, Mr White, you said you weren't, like, expecting her tonight?”

Walt smirked. “Did I? I must have gotten my days mixed up.” He gestured to the door. “Best that you leave now, huh? You don't want her to know what you are, do you, Jesse?” 

His words stung Jesse to his core. 

What had he done? What the hell had he become?”

“Oh Jesse?” Walt called, standing in the doorway. 

Jesse turned to face him, his face red with shame. 

“I'll call you.”

And then, the bathroom door was slammed shut.

Jesse could only stare at it, utterly dumbfounded. He had been completely played.

Worse then that. He had been used.

He felt sick. He had to get out of there. He had to wash all the dirt away, get the feel of the man's touch off of him, to forget...

He let out a low sob. Picking himself off of the bed, he quickly stood, pulling up his pants and fixing his belt. Looking around the room desperately, he saw his shirt lying in a heap on the floor. He ran over and grabbed it, pulling it over his shoulders. With one last glare toward the bathroom, he then rushed to the door, and flung it open, so it banged against the wall. He cursed quietly at the loud noise, then left the room, letting the door close behind him. Still with his shirt only half on, he edged forward, remembering his jacket was still in the living room. He began to move toward it, lifted his head, and froze.

Mrs White was sat on a chair, facing him, a glass of red wine in her right hand. She was regarding him with clear disgust. 

He took a step back instinctively, wondering what the woman's reaction would be. He almost expected her to attack him, considering how she had just caught him leaving her bedroom, putting on his shirt. He wouldn't blame her if she did. But, she didn't move, or speak. She merely sat there, holding on tightly to her glass, staring at him.

Jesse coughed.

“Hey, Mrs White...” He whispered, and then shut his mouth again.

He couldn't think of anything else to say. He stuck his hands deeply in his pockets and stared at the ground.

After a further pause, she cleared her throat. “You just let yourself be fucked by my husband.” A moment passed. “In my bed.”

It wasn't a question. 

Jesse flinched, shame coursing through him. He glanced at her for a second, and then quickly averted his eyes once more.

She gave him a cold smile. “Well, better you than me. I hope he paid you.” She jerked her head toward the front door. “That's the way out, Mr Pinkman. Unless there's anything else?”

He shook his head stupidly and then opened his mouth again, thinking he should apologise, or offer some kind of explanation, or do something to make this better. But he knew there was nothing he could say, or do, apart from to get out of there.

He didn't look at her again. He walked to the chair he had occupied last night, scooping up his jacket as he walked past. He moved quickly to the front door, threw it open, hurried out into the darkness outside, and closed the door carefully behind him. He walked down the path, heading towards his car as quickly as he could. He pulled open the door when he reached the car, slipping inside. He stared straight ahead, trying to digest what had happened that night. He quickly realised that he was trembling all over, bile growing inside of him. He had to get away from there. Away from Mr White.

He realised also that he was crying again, and he balled his hands into tight fists.

He didn't wipe the tears away that fell this time. He couldn't, no more than he could wipe away the shame or the memories.

His cell bleeped, making him start in surprise. He pulled it out of his pocket, and glanced down.

Mike. 

Wanting to know ' _How it was coming._ '

Jesse very nearly threw up as he started the engine.

FINISH.


End file.
